


Damp Jeans

by iDiru



Series: Discover-verse. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Desperation, Dry Humping, Fetish, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral, Piss licking, Watersports, Well technically it's wet humping, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out Castiel has a fetish, and he indulges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damp Jeans

                Many things had happened in his life, since that first, fateful night he spent in that abandoned house; where he had learned just how great pleasure could be. He thought that, perhaps, the moment he had, there in the dark, was a onetime thing at first. He continued about his life, doing what he could, as normally as he could. He understood triggers now; understood what they meant, what his body was trying to tell him, and what he needed to do. Hunger, sleep, the need to use the bathroom… he was all but a pro at them, despite one simple thing… He had yet been able to master controlling his functions for too long. An hour or two; three at most, but after that, things started becoming hard for him. He knew most humans could hold their waste for much longer, and Castiel figured that he would most likely have to get used to this new body, and develop that skill.

 

                All of his normalcy soon began to change the moment Dean had invited him back to the bunker, though. After getting into the swing of things, Castiel found the memory of the night in the house coming back to his mind. He waited until Sam and Dean had left, one day, and decided to experiment. Held it as long as he could, set up a few dark towels on the floor of his bedroom, and then just let go. It was just as great as the first time; warm and wet, and so pleasing. He was quick to cum, the moments after he was able to get hard, but he didn’t care. He got what he wanted.

 

                Castiel realized that this didn’t have to be a one-time thing. Dean and Sam left all the time, and Kevin had no reason to go anywhere near his room; he could do this again…and he did, oh, how he did. It became a routine, almost; something he couldn’t stop, and in the back of his mind, he felt shame, and he wondered if perhaps he had a problem, but it felt too good to care. He had it under control- he could hide his shameful habit. He would quietly sneak to the laundry room (which Dean had taught him how to use), and he would wash everything he had soiled. Dean did question one time why he had washed his clothes so much, but Castiel said he just needed to feel as clean as possible. What a lie…in truth, what he was doing was very dirty and he knew it.

 

                Along with his habit, his fantasies had also not stopped, and they were always the same, to a degree. It was Dean…always Dean. Castiel had the realization that he was very attracted to the hunter, and it made it a bit hard to live with him. The feelings…the urges he got when Dean was around, were difficult to control, but he managed.

               

                That day had not started off any different; Dean and Sam had been gone for some time now, and Castiel needed to get his kicks in for the day. It had started the way it usually did, the towel set upon the floor, his fingers drifting downwards, rubbing against his clothed cock before slipping inside. His waiting; waiting for the right moment, as he imagined Dean touching him. Even without being hard, it still felt so good. He realized he was so much more sensitive when he needed to relieve himself.

 

                The moment came, and he started to let go, still imagining Dean touching him even as he pissed himself. It was slow; very slowly spreading along his jeans, dampening and darkening them as it had so much before. He took in a shaking gasp, desiring him so badly, calling out his name softly in the throes of passion, and that’s when it changed…

 

\----

 

                It had been a long ride back to the bunker, with little to no stopping. The both of them just wanted to get home. Sam was driving this time, while Dean sat in the passenger’s seat, getting a bit fidgety after a while. To Sam, this was a little weird, but he ignored it and continued driving.

“God, Sam…could you just hurry up?” Dean suddenly asked, causing Sam to look over to him in bewilderment.

“Uh…I’m going the normal speed limit, what is your problem?”

“Because if we don’t get home in the next five minutes I’m probably gonna piss my pants! That’s my problem!”

“Oh…oh! That’s why you’ve been fidgeting? Why didn’t you just ask me to stop?”

“Because I didn’t think I needed to, now hurry up…”

Sam sighed, stepping on the gas a bit; luckily they were very close now. They were barely pulled in before Dean was running inside, leaving Sam in his dust, who just watched with mild amusement and pity. Dean couldn’t care less about the looks Sam was giving him though, focusing on getting to the bathroom as quickly as possible. He was stopped in his tracks though as he headed past Castiel’s room, hearing his name. It sounded needy…Was he injured? How had he managed to hurt himself? Christ. Dean put peeing aside for a moment and pushed the door open, not expecting what he found.

 

He completely forgot about the need to pee when he saw what was inside. The former angel, lying on his back on the floor, his hand shoved deep into his pants, and…he was wet. His pants were growing darker by the second, spreading and…fuck, he was pissing himself and he was doing it on purpose.

Dean swallowed heavily, his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing shaky as he spoke, “Shit, Cas…”

 

                This very obviously scared him, and Castiel suddenly stopped, pulling his hand from his pants and attempting to cover himself; sitting up and shoving his hand between his legs, to try to cover the mess he’d made.

“Dean, I…I wasn’t doing anything, I swear.”

“Dude…you were pissing yourself, and you were jerking off.”

Castiel let out a sort of pathetic whine, knowing he’d been caught and there wasn’t all that much he could do about it. “You …you weren’t supposed to find out about this.”

 

                The hunter suddenly lost all his inhibitions, slamming the door behind him and doing something incredibly stupid and foolish. He sauntered over to Castiel, who looked mildly terrified, before coming to his knees. He spread his legs, on either side of Castiel’s, before he pushed him back onto the towel. Castiel seemed powerless to stop him, just taking it, not really sure what to do. He had the person of his sexual fantasies, on top of him, and Castiel couldn’t tell if he was angry or aroused. He certainly didn’t look aroused, pants wise, but maybe this didn’t mean anything. Castiel himself was certainly aroused, and he wasn’t hard.

“You called my name…”

“I…I did, I’m sorry.”

“No, no…it’s fine.” Dean said, and Castiel gasped lightly as he suddenly felt Dean’s hand gripping his damp cock. When Dean spoke, Castiel found himself mildly shocked by the command he’d just received.

“Keep going…I want to feel you do it. Right fucking here, Cas…”

Castiel felt like his breath had left him, as did Dean’s. His breathing was amped up now, slightly audible as he spoke, commanding the former angel to pretty much piss on his hand.

 

                Castiel wasn’t about to deny Dean his wishes, and he let go again, slowly but surely, releasing into Dean’s hand as he gripped him tightly. Dean felt himself shutter slightly, letting out a breath as the warm wetness seeped through Castiel’s pants and into his palm. God, Castiel was a lot kinkier than he let on, and so was Dean to be honest. He couldn’t believe what was happening; Castiel’s cock was in his hand, and he was just…pissing, right there. Doing it and not even caring how dirty it was, right in his hand; and Dean could see this was some kind of fetish. It was true that Dean lusted after Castiel, but he never thought he’d have him like this.

 

                While he continued, Castiel couldn’t help press his hips up, grinding his still soft cock against Dean’s hand. His breathed out soft pants, his eyes drifting shut as he fastened his teeth to his lip. He couldn’t even see Dean right now; had no idea what he looked like, if he liked this…But he got his answer when he’d finally stopped going. Dean took the lead, and he felt him settling on his lap, his ass seated on his cock. He grinded forward, rubbing against his member, separated by many layers of cloth but it still felt good. Then he spoke, his tone desperate and needy. “Cas…” he said softly, and he looked up, seeing his face was contorted. Biting down on his lip, as his brows furrowed into something that said he was desperate for something.

“Nnn…Cas, I fucked up.” He said, his hips still grinding against Castiel’s though, as he spoke. Desperate for any kind of friction. “You distracted me so much. Was gonna go fuckin’ piss, but here you were…and I just couldn’t pass that up, could I?” he said, with a soft laugh, stilling momentarily, looking pained for a moment. “But I don’t think I can make it anymore…Bathroom’s so far away…and I think I’m about to lose it, Cas…I can’t hold on much longer, and I don’t wanna piss on your floor…So, you’re here, I’m here…what do you say?”

 

                Castiel blinked at him, not quite believing what he was hearing. Dean was asking to Castiel if he could piss on him… But God, he looked so pretty like this. So desperate squirming on his lap now, about to burst any second. His hands migrated to Dean’s hips, watching him. Dean seemed unsure. He wanted this, but he needed Castiel’s consent, first. But it was so arousing to watch Dean squirm like this… He couldn’t just say yes. He gripped at his hips tightly, holding him down, causing Dean to hiss lightly as his bladder was jostled.

“I don’t know…Let me think about it.”

“Ah…fuck, come on. I can’t…please, Cas. It’s about to come out…I can’t wait much longer…”

Dean whined softly, biting down on his lip before he let out a shuttering breath, and Castiel’s attention suddenly turned to his crotch, and he could see the faintest of damp spots forming. It was barely visible, but it was there, and then Dean continued, resorting to more begging.

“Cas, please…it’s comin’ out, I can’t…nnn…” Dean moaned out softly, from desperation rather than pleasure. Castiel figured it’d gone on long enough, and one hand drifted from his hip, coming to rest on the front of Dean’s crotch, palming his cock, feeling the faint wetness already present there.

“It’s okay…Go, Dean…but I do like to watch you squirm.”

 

                Dean let out a laugh, before he relaxed, giving out a pleased moan as he released. Completely flooding his pants; it came so quickly, soaking through before he could even enjoy it. Castiel, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed it; the feeling of that warmth pouring into his hand as he gripped his cock, and he could feel the sheer pressure from the liquid as it streamed out so hard; he must have really had to go… He thrust his hips against Castiel’s hand as he did so, as the former angel himself continued to palm at his cock, attempting to give him pleasure, hoping that perhaps he was just as sensitive as Castiel when he needed to pee.

 

Dean was crying out softly, panting through his nostrils and his mouth, so desperate for his touch, and God did Castiel like this. It had been his fantasy to be touched by Dean, but touching him was equally a arousing. Watching him squirm, cry out, beg… Castiel was getting hard underneath him, and the way Dean was moving his hips, he was deliberately grinding against his cock as well. He hadn’t noticed it so much, until he’d begun getting an erection. Now it was much more apparent…

 

When Dean finally stopped, he let out a soft sigh, finally stilling himself for the moment, looking down at Castiel and chuckling lightly for reasons Castiel didn’t understand. But Dean did; it was the look of pure desire plastered on Castiel’s face. God, just looking at him and he knew that he wanted it so bad…

“That enough for you, Cas…?”

Castiel swallowed, trying to speak but it got caught in his throat, coming out as a soft squeak, which only served to amuse Dean further.  Instead of waiting for Castiel to answer, Dean took the lead again. He shifted, coming to sit near Castiel’s thighs as he delved his hand into the wet confines of his jeans, pulling his cock from it’s damp prison. Castiel let out a gasp, emitting a muffled moan soon after. His hips twitching, thrusting up into Dean’s hand even before he had done anything. He needed him so badly…

 

Dean stopped momentarily, and Castiel couldn’t quite see what was going on, until he felt something different touch his cock; hard and wet. He felt Dean’s fingers around his cock, and around what was above him, and then he pushed forward. It didn’t take long after to realize that it was Dean’s; his pause had been to get himself hard. Moving in tandem with his hand, Dean thrust against Castiel’s cock, and the both of them sighed intermittently with pleasure.

 

It felt very different; much different from his hand. The feeling of something hard and so hot, firm and straight instead of curved like his hand. But it was great, and he felt so close to him. It didn’t take him long until he was crying out unfettered, deafened to the sounds of Dean, as he could only hear his own, his hips thrusting upwards, rubbing his member against Dean’s as much as he could. Despite his frequent masturbations, he found himself unable to last long, especially since it was with Dean.

 

The intensity continued building, feeling a bit bad that he was about to cum so soon, but he couldn’t help it. He tried to speak, only able to let out strangled moans, trying to compose himself.

“D-dean…” Castiel said, stuttering and gasping. “I…I’m about to….cum.” Castiel could barely breath, gasping and moaning as he tried to speak, unable to form a complete sentence without having to pause. He heard Dean hiss lightly, and he wasn’t sure if it was from displeasure, or something else, but he ramped up his pace, thrusting harder against his pulsing cock, and he found that he couldn’t take much more. Arching his back, his body trembled and tensed as he released, giving out a loud moan and pistoning his hips as he rode out his orgasm.

“Cas…” he said, his breathing somewhat heavy as he spoke. “Please, suck me off…I’m so close and I want your mouth on my cock so bad…”

 

                The tone in Dean’s voice was desperate and needy, and if this had been like before, he would have made Dean wait, but this was different. Still trying to recover, his head swimming from his orgasm, he managed to sit up and shove Dean off, pushing him onto his back and grabbing hold of his cock. He could see the surprise on Dean’s face, which quickly turned to one of pleasure as he bent over and ran his tongue up the swollen appendage. “Cas…please, I …I need you to put your mouth on it, all the way.” Dean said, voice trembling.

 

                Castiel wasted no time, doing as he was told, and Dean took this time to use his mouth. Gripping the back of Castiel’s hair and thrusting his hips, fucking his face, moaning rough and breathy moans. Castiel noted briefly the taste on his tongue, and the smell in his nostrils. The scent of masculine musk, and the taste of salt and sweetness on his tongue, mixed in with something vaguely bitter.

“Uhn…fuck, Cas… _yes_.” Dean said, panting, watching as he fucked him, and watching as Castiel helped the best he could, running his tongue along his cock and glans. Dean groaned out loudly as he came, not giving much warning  to Castiel, much to his dismay. It surprised him, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. It was a thick fluid, shooting out onto his tongue, tasting of salt. With Dean still in his mouth, he swallowed down what he’d released, before pulling back, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and Dean’s member.

 

                Dean looked down at him, his breathing heavy as he attempted to recover. He ran his fingers lightly through his hair as he managed to give half of a smirk.

“Fuck, Cas…you were so good.”

“…Thank you.” Castiel said, not sure how to respond to that.

“Never knew you were such a kinky little shit, either…” Dean said as he sat up, Castiel mirroring his actions and bringing himself to a sitting position as well.  “We share a common interest…”

Castiel didn’t even have time to respond before Dean’s lips were against his, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do at first, before his mouth worked against his. Dean was tasting a myriad of things as he kissed the former angel- the taste of cum, piss, and Castiel’s own personal flavor. He broke the kiss, staring at him with half lidded eyes.

“Common interest?” Castiel finally asked, his brain feeling slightly frazzled by everything that had just happened.

“Yeah…you know, I kinda had a feeling…When you kept washing your clothes, but I thought, what the hell are the chances of that? But here you were…doing what you do. I’ll let you in on a little secret, Cas…I’m a little bit kinky, too.”

Dean stood, heading towards the door. “Need a shower…We should, uh…we should do this again some time.”

“…Y-yeah.” Castiel stammered, a bit shocked.

He watched as Dean left, and it finally started crashing down on him, what had happened. He’d just had Dean…the man he’d been lusting after for quite some time, and he had him in the way he thought he could only imagine, and it turned out that Dean liked that… Castiel could only sit there for a few moments, wet and slightly cold, before he stood and headed out the door, finding Dean not too far down the hallway.

“I’m joining you…” he said, prompting a soft chuckle from the hunter, who responded with a mere, “Alright,” before they headed off to the shower, the both of them praying Sam was nowhere around at the moment.

As they walked, Castiel couldn’t entirely figure out what was going to happen…Was this the start of a long, kinky, sexual relationship? Only time would tell.


End file.
